


Stowaway

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Amy is curious, Angst, Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Rory is weary, sad times for the Master, the Doctor needs a goddamn break, the Master is a prisoner abroad the Tardis, the Master survived
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2018-12-09 17:16:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11673591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She traced several book spines, looking at the odd titles when an unfamiliar voice drawled, "So your the Doctor's new pet."Amy started, nearly tripping on an inconveniently placed pile of books before she whipped her head to face- "Harold Saxon?"





	1. Chapter 1

The first time Amy met the Master was shortly after her first trip with the Doctor.

She had been wandering through the endless corridor of the TARDIS, curiously looking through every room until she found a library.

Unlike many of the other rooms, the ancient library seemed clean, dust-free, neatly organized, _lived in_. This piqued her interest enough to explore the place. The room was massive and spacious, with books lining the almost impossibly tall wooden shelves.

She traced several book spines, looking at the odd titles when an unfamiliar voice drawled, "So your the Doctor's new pet."

Amy started, nearly tripping on an inconveniently placed pile of books before she whipped her head to face- " _Harold Saxon_?"

The ex-prime minister slowly flipped the page of the book he was reading, not even bothering to look up at her, "it's rude to stare."

"You aren't dead," She stammered.

"A smart one, aren't you," he sneered as he flipped to another page.

"What are you doing in the TARDIS?"

"Why don't you ask the Doctor?"  
\----

"Doctor! Why is there a dead ex prime minister in the TARDIS?"

The Doctor's normally manic smile weakened, "showed his face already has he. Don't worry about him. Completely harmless. Now I have been meaning to show you this star cluster on sector-"

"Don't change the subject, Doctor, why is _Harold Bloody Saxon_ in the _TARDIS_?"

Amy flinched when the Doctor's entire face shut down.

"He's my business, Amy. Please don't ask about him or look for him again." He stated flatly before, almost apologetically exclaiming, "now, those star clusters!"

\----

"He wouldn't tell me!" Amy shouted, pacing back and forth in front of the seated ex-prime minister.

"Oh whoop-dee-do, what a surprise," the ex-prime minister rolled his eyes at the book he was currently reading. He flipped a page, "now can you leave me in peace?"

"No," Amy paused mid-pace, turning to the mystery man, "Why does the Doctor not want me to know about you?"

"Maybe because I'm a homicidal megalomaniac who likes to burn planets for fun," he said lightly as if he commenting about the weather.

"Come off it!"

"You humans, always so nosy. That's why he likes you, you know. Thinks it's clever when pets put their noses where they don't belong."

"What? Are you not human?"

"Ding, ding, ding! Give a bone to Amy Pond!"

"Blimey! We elected an alien prime minister..."

"Wouldn't be the first time."

"If you're not human, then- Wait... How do you know my name?"

"I can read minds," he said casually, raising his head from his book for the first time since she found him, "can't I, my dear Doctor?"

Amy turned face to face with a furious Doctor, "Do-Doctor, I'm sorry!" She stammered, a shiver running down her spine. She never saw the Doctor so angry, "I didn't mean to-"

"Did he do anything to you?"

"What? No, no-"

The Doctor grabbed her face and pulled her close, staring intently into her eyes.

"Really, Doctor. You think I would be able to bypass your psychic interference field you installed in your TARDIS? You think too highly of me," the ex-prime minister drawled as he returned back to his book.

"Doctor, what is going on?"

The Doctor loosened his grip, "No-nothing, Amy, uh, go back to the console room."

"But-"

"Go, now."

The Doctor's tone brokered no argument so Amy reluctantly marched out the door. Once the door shut behind her, the Doctor turned to the Master and hissed, "What are you planning?"

"Oh, Doctor, you caught me in my devious plan to talk to your nosy pets," the Master rolled his eyes, "Was just about to convince her to take over the TARDIS when you barged in to save the day."

The Doctor took a step towards the Master, voice low and deadly, "How did you know her name?"

The Master tried to hide his flinch but the Doctor knew him well enough to see it. The Master hid his face in the book, feigning nonchalance that didn't fool either of them, "Please, your voice is so loud and obnoxious that the sound carries far enough that I could hear every word you say from here. I've been a good boy. I promise."

The Doctor let out a sigh. He wanted desperately to be able to trust the last surviving member of his species, but he knew the Master too well. He had to protect Amy and other future companions he might decide to travel with. The Doctor turned his cold gaze to his former friend, "Your access is now restricted to the library, your room, and the kitchen. You will have no further contact with anyone else on the TARDIS, understood."

The Master threw his book aside, face twisted furiously, "why are you punishing me for your ape's transgressions! I did nothing wrong!"

"I'm sorry but I have to make sure you can't harm my friends," the Doctor stated.

"I can't harm your _friends_ ," The Master snarled, bringing his hands up to show the metal bands around his wrists, " _you've made sure of it!_ "

"Master, you and I both know that those chains cannot stop you," the Doctor turned away, towards the door, "I'm sorry."

"I should have let them take me back to Gallifrey."

The voice was so faint that the Doctor almost missed it, but he couldn't afford to change his mind on the matter. He closed the door behind him, telling himself that it was for the best, that he needed to do this for both their sakes. He couldn't quite convince himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Amy is too curious for her own good.

After the whole debacle, the Doctor had brought Rory on the TARDIS in hopes that having Amy's boyfriend onboard would distract her from looking for the Master. The plan had worked. The three of them went on several exciting adventures and Amy seemed happy enough that the Doctor let his guard down.

But her curiosity lingered.

Periodically, when the Doctor was preoccupied and Rory was asleep, she'd go wandering in the TARDIS in search of the mad ex-prime minister only to come up empty. The door that lead to the library had mysteriously vanished, leaving a smooth wall in it's place.

One time, She became so frustrated that she knocked on the mysterious wall, shouting, "Oi! Mr. Saxon! You in there?"

To her surprise, a soft, muffled voice answered on the other side, "Go away."

She pressed her ear onto the wall, "what happened to the door that was here a while back?"

"The good Doctor erased it."

She made a face, "what? He could do that? Why?"

"Because some pet became too nosy," the voice sneered, "now please stop with your inane questions and leave."

"You said you could read minds before... what number am I thinking?

"... Seriously? Don't you have to go on some dangerous adventure with the Doctor?"

"Not at the moment."

The voice cursed in some strange bell-like language that the TARDIS didn't translate and snarled, "why are you here?"

"Well..." Amy put a finger to her chin, "I don't know. The Doctor talks about anything and everything for hours on end but when it comes to you he clams up. You are the most interesting thing at the moment."

"Oh, so I'm some interesting specimen, am I? Here to poke and prod to see if I squirm-"

"No, it's not like that! Sure I'm interested in who you are and what you're doing here but... It's just that you seem... Lonely..."

The pause that followed was so long that Amy brought her ear to the wall to check if she could still hear the ex-prime minister's breathing, only to jump when something large slammed into the other side of the wall.

"Don't you dare," he hissed, his voice low and sharp, "Don't you dare assume my thoughts, pet. I am nothing like your precious Doctor who thrives on the company of lesser beings. I don't need you-"

"Who do you need then? The Doctor?"

"FUCK OFF!"

"Wow, hit a nerve there didn't I."

"You-" he seethed, before letting out a sigh, resigned, "you're not going to leave, are you."

"Nope."

"Then enjoy talking to a wall."

After that, no matter how much Amy tried talking through the wall, the ex-prime minister stayed infuriatingly silent.

"Fine," she shouted after half an hour, "I'll just go ask the Doctor."

She thought she heard someone grumble, "good luck with that," as she walked down the hall.

\-----

"Doctor?"

The Doctor jolted, dropping his sonic screwdriver in a tangle of wires. He cursed in something that sounded awfully like Mr. Saxon's bell-like language, before giving Amy a weary smile, "Yeah, what do you need, Amy?"

"You haven't told me why Mr. Saxon's in the TARDIS."

The Doctor stopped his search for his screwdriver, his voice turning odd, "why do you want to know, Amy? Has he said anything to you?"

"Why do you always assume that? Didn't you say that he was harmless?"

"Amy," the Doctor gave up his search to fully face her, "you can't begin to understand. Please, just stay away-"

"No," she placed her hands on her hips, "if you want my opinion, I think what you are doing is wrong."

His face turned blank, "what?"

"It's not right to keep people, especially prime ministers, in the TARDIS against their will-

"Amy-"

"No, you listen here, Doctor. I might have agreed to come with you but-"

"He's a Timelord."

Amy's mind went blank, "what? I thought you said you-"

"I'm not the last. He is one too."

She blinked several times, "but-"

The Doctor sighed, whipping his face with the palm of his hand, "he's... Not like me. He's dangerous."

"How?"

"You know what I can do, right? Imagine what a Timelord like me could do if I wanted to..."

"Take over the universe?" Amy supplied.

"Something like that," the Doctor smiled for the first time since Amy brought up the topic, "That's why I am keeping him in the TARDIS. It's too dangerous for him to be anywhere else. Understand?"

"Yeah," Amy said, shakily, "but... It's just that he's in there, alone. I don't know; if I didn't have Rory with me, I think I'd go mad."

"Amy, I'm hurt!" The Doctor gasped in mock surprise, clutching at his chest.

"It's not like that!" She slapped the Doctor on the shoulder, "he seems lonely, so do pop in from time to time, ey, Doctor?"

The Doctor sighed, "I will, Amy, promise."

\------

The thing about the door to the library; it hadn't vanished as Amy had thought, but just camouflage itself into the walls surrounding it. The Master knew this. He also knew that the only way the door would open was for the Doctor to turn the handle.

Which was why, when he heard the slide of the automatic door, he didn't raise his head to see who walked in.

"Master," the Doctor began.

"Well, if it isn't the good Doctor," the Master sneered,"Come to gloat some more?"

"No, I just-"

"Here to keep me company?" The Master flipped a page, "do I have darling Amy to thank for the visit?"

"Leave her out of this," the Doctor growled in warning.

"Or what?" The Master hissed, slamming his book shut, "you'll lock me in a broom closet and throw away the key?"

"No," the Doctor deflated, "no, I don't want to do that to you."

"Well you already have!" He stood up and took a shaking step towards the Doctor, "So move along, Doctor! Go on! Play with your humans while I rot away in this damned ship!"

"Master-" the Doctor frowned, his brows narrowed, "why are you shaking?"

The Master flinched before he could stop himself, "wha- I'm not-"

Before he could move away, the Doctor grabbed his thin wrist and gasped, "Master, are you starving yourself?"

The Master raised his head in defiance, "so what if I am?"

The Doctor cursed, his features growing grim, "if you keep on with these childish tricks, I'll be forced to strap you to your bed and feed you through a saline drip."

The Master's eyes grew wide, "you wouldn't."

He would. The Doctor was that desperate not to be the last of their kind and he'd do whatever he thought was necessary to keep the Master alive. Even if it left the Master miserable. They both knew it.

With his remaining strength, he ripped his arm from the Doctor's grasp and sat down on his chair, "fine. I'll do as you say."

The Doctor took a step towards the Master, "Master-"

"Don't act like you care," the Master snarled, "go along, play with your humans. Leave me in peace."

The Doctor was about to open his mouth, but the Master had threw his book open, pointedly ignoring the other Timelord.

The Doctor sighed and left, swearing silently to try again some other time as the door slid shut behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

The Master laid on his mattress with his eyes closed and hands folded on his chest, contemplating his options. He had been doing that alot recently, seeing that his entertainment had been reduced to books. The Doctor's approved books.

Not all the books had been terribly dull. The Master had greedily snatched up the few books in gallifreyian, including the nursery tales, much to the Doctor's chagrin. As much as he seethed under the Doctor's poorly hidden smiles, he missed his old world. Times were simpler then when he was just Koschei and the Doctor was just Theta. With the planet gone, these scavenged memories were all that were left of those times.

If he ever escaped this hellhole, he'd be sure to take the books with him. If...

There was no point in trying to short circuit the door to the main hallway. There was no panel to short circuit. That was the problem with sentient ships; a TARDIS as old as this would know every possible avenue of escape and adapt against it.

Plus, unbeknownst to the Doctor, she added a couple of traps that would zap the Master's hands if he ever tried to tinker with them. She never did forgive the Master for turning her into a paradox machine.

The Doctor was the only person allowed to have entry and exit.

As much as he loathed to admit it, this was the perfect impenetrable prison.

Which was why he was completely shocked when Amy Pond walked in, disheveled and shaking, clear green eyes focused determinately on his own, "I need you to save the Doctor."

The Master hid his surprise in a sneer, "Now why should I do that?"

The human opened her mouth to retort, when she realized that she had no real leverage. The Master chuckled.

"You should because... It's the right thing to do!"

The Master shot his eyes towards the human male who stood behind Amy. Well, the Doctor always loved to hoard humans. The Master turned to Amy, "is he serious?"

Amy rolled her eyes, "never mind him. If you do this... I'll set you free."

"Oh?" The Master raised an eyebrow, "and how would you go about doing that?"

Amy hesitated before stating, "I'll convince the TARDIS to let you go."

"You? Convince the TARDIS?" The Master let out a hollow hysterical laugh, startling the two humans, "As if you could persuade the TARDIS to set me free-"

An audible click abruptly cut his sentence off as a wave of foreign thoughts and emotions flooded his mind. He held his head in his hands, "ugh... That's more like it!"

He jumped out of bed, startling the two humans, "Now where-" he plucked the information from their puny human minds, "Aha!" Before striding off past them, out the door.

Rory stared as the crazy alien ran past them, "so, what now?"

Amy smiled nervously, "we follow!"


	4. Chapter 4

Amy wasn't sure what to expect when she set the mad ex-prime minister free. She was repeatedly warned that Harold Saxon was dangerous, that he'd destroyed worlds, wiped out entire races, but she thought /so had the Doctor/ and went for it.

The mad prime minister was grinning from ear to ear as he reached for the Tardis’s console- and promptly stumbled away, twitching as if he was shocked.

“Damn isometric controls,” he grumbled lowly under his breath as he exited the TARDIS… and into a room full of aliens soldiers pointing their alien weapons at him.

Harold Saxon’s smile never faded, “Hello, lovelies! Let’s dance!”

And all hell broke loose.

Amy and Rory watched, horrified, as the alien soldiers began open firing on each other as Harold Saxon walked calmly through the chaos, unharmed.

When the last alien soldier fell, the Timelord casually grabbed a dying alien from the blood soaked ground.

“Who are you?” The alien rasped out, three fingered hands grasping uselessly at the prime minister’s hands.

“Your Master,” the Timelord stated, absentmindedly, “Now where did you put the good Doctor?”

At those words the alien smiled, “Your friend is to be executed in 055.”  
  
Feeling numb courage flowing through her veins, Amy walked towards the Master to ask- then promptly shut her mouth. She had never seen such a cold expression on anyone’s face.

Harold Saxon stared coldly at the dying alien and said, “I see,” before dropping it on the floor and wiping the alien blood on his crisp white shirt.  
  
Rory grabbed Amy before she could follow him.

“Where the hell do you think you’re going?” He hissed.

“To find the Doctor and save his arse,” Amy answered, tugging on her boyfriend’s grip.

“We’re not following that man! He’s mad! Utterly bloody insane! Did you see what he did here?!” Rory hissed, flicking his eyes to the receding back of the Timelord, “Massacred these aliens! I don’t even know how he did it!”  
  
But Rory wasn’t there when Saxon received the news from the dying alien, wasn’t there to see the momentary flash of fear in the ex-prime minister’s eyes before the cold mask closed off his expression. However, before she could say anything, the Timelord in question disappeared.

She shouldn’t have put so much faith in the stray Timelord. She should have expected the worst. Should have expected that Harold Saxon was the complete opposite of the Doctor. Should have expected that he'd burn worlds for fun.

The Doctor was furious. Beyond furious.

"//What were you thinking!" He roared after he locked the manically laughing prime minister in the deepest part of the TARDIS. A place she'd probably have no access to.

"I- you were in danger!"

"//I was handling it!" He yelled, starting Amy into silence, "You- You do not do that again. You hear me?"

She could only nod, her voice trapped in her chest.

The Doctor let out a long sigh, threading his hand in his already messed up hair, "you don't understand how dangerous he is. You see what he did here... It's nothing. He's done much, much worse."

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

After his recapture, the Master was sure he'd be left alone for a good long while. The humans were finally scared of him and the Doctor was furious with him.

He smiled lazily at the poorly hidden camera, sitting in a comfortable position on the floor. He stared, unblinking, until he was sure the Doctor had given up and moved on to some other task at hand. This current iteration of the Doctor couldn't stand staying idle for long. Hell, no iteration of the Doctor could. It was in the Doctor's very core to meddle, and tinker, and change the course of the very universe.

The Master's smiled weakened. A long time ago, before he was the Master and the Doctor was the Doctor, the Doctor had promised him-

"Oi! Crazy Prime Minister! You in there?!"

The Master wiped his face with his hands, "what will it take to get rid of you primates- hold on, how did you even find me?!"

"The TARDIS-"

"Of course..." The Master stared down at his hands, "she really must be old if she thinks a couple of puny humans can change-"

"I just- just- stay away from Amy!"

The Master laughed. It was a loud bitter sound which probably made the trembling ape flinch on the other side of the wall. He stood up, silently strolled over to where the voice emanated, and growled darkly, "Stay. Away. From. Me. Got it?"

The human must have because the Master heard a loud thud then scampering footsteps growing softer and softer.

The Master chuckled to himself, "what are you going to do now, Doctor?"

\--------

"I WANT HIM OUT!"

Amy dropped the futuristic magazine she found as she heard Rory's yell reverberate threw the TARDIS corridors.

"Who?" Came the Doctor's shaky voice in answer.

"You know who! The bloody Prime Minister-"

"Oi! What's going on out here-" Amy walked in just in time to see the Doctor's face close off.

"I can't do that," the Doctor replied quietly.

"Why not?!" Rory demanded, hands shaking with rage or fear, Amy couldn't tell.

"I just can't," the Doctor faced away from them, "he'll just wreck havoc if he's out-"

"Then why not send him to some- I dunno- alien prison or something?" Amy suggested, "that way you wouldn't have worry-"

"You don't know him like I do, Amy," the Doctor secreted a sad smile, "He'll just escape..."

"Then- if- if he's such a liability- why not kill him?!" Rory yelled, fists clenched.

"No!" The Doctor roared, turning to face them, his face a pit of rage.

Amy's eyes widened and Rory took a step back, equally frightened by the sudden change. Seeing this, the Doctor's face crumpled and his voice softened, "no... Please don't ask me to. I lost to much..."

With that he walked past them, into the depths of the TARDIS.

Amy turned to her boyfriend, arms crossed, "what did you do?"

"What I-" Rory spluttered, "I didn't- what makes you think I-"

"You talked to him, haven't you?!"

Rory sighed, tangling his shaking hand into his hair, "what if I did?"

"Where did you find him?"

"Amy- No-"

"I am going to ask one more time," Amy put her hands on her hips, "Where?"

\-----

The Master laid on the bed, eyes closed. He remained that way even when he heard the door opening and foot steps growing closer to him.

Without opening his eyes, he spoke, "what can I-" his breathe caught on the last word as he felt a dip in the bed and arms circle around him.

"Shut up," growled a hot breath in his ear. He shivered. He couldn't remember when he was last intimate with someone- scratch that, his dear Lucy.

He chuckled darkly, "you need to try harder than that, my dear Doctor."

"Please."

The voice cracked and the Master felt the faint wetness on the back of his head, "please...Koschei"

For some inexplicable reason, the Master listened. He listened until he heard a soft knocking on the other side of the wall and a soft voice asking, "Mr. Saxon?"

Something in him snapped.

He kicked the Doctor off the bed, "Get. out."

"Kosch" the Doctor began, pleading.

"Get out get out GET OUT NOW!" The Master roared, "Im not some old relic to hold whenever you feel guilt. Go back to your precious humans and leave me to rot!"

"Kosch- Master- I-" the Doctor paused, brows furled.

"What?" The Master hissed, "Spit it out."

"Why didn't you leave when you were freed?"

The Master tried to cool his face into a neutral position. He must not have been successful, because the Doctor began looking at him curiously. He turned away.

Before either of them could speak, the knock began again, "Mr. Saxon? I heard yelling? I think? Are you ok?"

"We're not done," the Doctor whispered quietly as he walked out the door.

When the footsteps was out of earshot, the Master whispered, "I don't know."


End file.
